The invention relates to a valve actuation device for actuating a valve, in particular a sanitary valve, in an axial actuation movement for a first valve function, in particular a shut-off function, and in a rotary actuation movement for a second valve function, in particular a quantity regulation or mixing function, and to a sanitary valve equipped with such a valve actuation device.
Valves which have both a shut-off function and a quantity regulation or mixing function are used for example in the sanitary sector. In the present case, “shut-off function” is to be understood here as meaning that the delivery of a corresponding fluid, such as water, at a corresponding valve outlet can selectively be enabled or shut off, typically completely shut off. This shut-off function is therefore often referred to as an “on/off function” of the valve. “Quantity regulation function” is to be understood as meaning that, by way of the respective valve function, the quantity of delivered fluid can be regulated, that is to say can be set in a variable manner to different throughflow rates between the value zero and a maximum value or a maximum fluid throughflow rate of the valve, typically in the form of stepless quantity regulation. “Mixing function” is to be understood as meaning that, by way of the valve function, two separately supplied fluids, such as cold water and hot water, can be mixed in variably settable proportions for the purpose of providing a corresponding mixed fluid. In this case, the mixing function may be a pure mixing function without additional quantity regulation or alternatively may be a mixing function for which, in addition to the mixing proportions of the fluids involved, the total quantity of mixed fluid is also able to be regulated, that is to say is able to be set in a variable and preferably stepless manner.
For valves of this type, it is known to use two separate operating elements for the shut-off function on the one hand and for the quantity regulation or mixing function on the other hand, the elements, for this purpose, acting as a user interface, that is to say in each case as that element which is gripped or in some other way directly handled by the user for the purpose of effecting the respective function. In a large number of cases, the valve actuation for the shut-off function comprises an axial actuation movement and for the quantity regulation or mixing function comprises a rotary actuation movement. In alternative embodiments of corresponding valve actuation devices, the axial actuation movement may be responsible for the quantity regulation or mixing function and the rotary actuation movement may be responsible for the shut-off function, and in further alternative embodiments, it is also possible for the two actuation movements to be associated with two different other common valve functions.
It is an object of the invention to provide a valve actuation device of the type mentioned in the introduction, by way of which a valve can be actuated at least in an axial actuation movement for a first valve function and in a rotary actuation movement for a second valve function with a high level of operating convenience and a high level of functional reliability and which is able to be realized with relatively little effort, and a sanitary valve equipped with such a valve actuation device.
An illustrative embodiment of the invention achieves this and other objects through the provision of a valve actuation device including a rotation transmission body which is connectable to a rotary actuation member of the valve, an operating element, rotationally and axially movable in a combined manner, acting as a user interface, which operating element is coupled to the rotation transmission body rotationally fixed and axially moveable and has a self-retaining initial position, a forward end position axially ahead of the initial position and a self-retaining rearward end position axially behind the initial position, wherein by advancing the operating element to the forward end position the first valve function is activated and by turning the operating element the second valve function is activated, an elastic biasing element which biases the operating element axially in the direction towards the rearward end position, a locking slide body which is connectable to an axial actuation member of the valve for rotational movement and axially fixed, and which comprises a locking device, offset in the rotational direction, for retaining the operating element in the initial position, and an axial sliding link for enabling an axial movement of the operating element towards the rearward end position, and a rotary sliding link mechanism) operative between the operating element and the locking slide body for turning the locking slide body during advancing of the operating element towards the forward end position.
A further illustrative embodiment of the invention provides a sanitary valve having at least one of a quantity regulation and a shut-off function, the sanitary valve including a valve cartridge including a rotary actuation member for effecting the at least one of quantity regulation or mixing function and comprising an axial actuation member for effecting the shut-off function. The illustrative sanitary valve further includes a valve actuation device being attached to the valve cartridge and configured to actuate the valve in an axial actuation movement for a first valve function and in a rotary actuation movement for a second valve function, the valve actuation device comprising a rotation transmission body which is connectable to the rotary actuation member of the valve; an operating element, rotationally and axially movable in a combined manner, acting as a user interface, which operating element is coupled to the rotation transmission body rotationally fixed and axially moveable and has a self-retaining initial position, a forward end position axially ahead of the initial position and a self-retaining rearward end position axially behind the initial position, wherein by advancing the operating element to the forward end position the first valve function is activated and by turning the operating element the second valve function is activated; an elastic biasing element which biases the operating element axially in the direction towards the rearward end position; a locking slide body which is connectable to the axial actuation member of the valve for rotational movement and axially fixed, and which comprises a locking device, offset in the rotational direction, for retaining the operating element in the initial position, and an axial sliding link for enabling an axial movement of the operating element towards the rearward end position; and a rotary sliding link mechanism) operative between the operating element and the locking slide body for turning the locking slide body during advancing of the operating element towards the forward end position.
The valve actuation device according to an illustrative embodiment of the invention comprises an operating element, rotationally and axially movable in a combined manner, acting as a user interface, which operating element is coupled to a rotation transmission body in a manner rotationally conjoint and axially movable, the body being connectable to a rotary actuation member of the valve. The operating element has a self-retaining initial position, a forward end position axially ahead of the initial position, and a self-retaining rearward end position axially behind the initial position. The first valve function is activated by axially advancing the operating element to the forward end position, and the second valve function is activated by turning the operating element. In advantageous embodiments, the turning is realized about an axis of rotation which is parallel to the axial direction, and, in alternative embodiments, about an axis of rotation which is not parallel to the axial direction. An elastic biasing element biases the operating element axially in the direction towards the rearward end position.
A locking slide body is connectable to an axial actuation part of the valve in a rotationally movable and axially fixed manner and has a locking device for retaining the operating element in the initial position and an axial sliding link for enabling an axial movement of the operating element into the rearward end position, wherein the locking device and the axial sliding link are arranged offset from one another in the direction of rotation of the locking slide body. A rotary sliding link mechanism acting between the operating element and the locking slide body serves for turning the locking slide body during the advancement of the operating element into its forward end position.
The invention thus provides a valve actuation device, which is able to be operated by the user with a high level of operating convenience, for actuation of a corresponding valve to activate in each case one of two valve functions, the valve having two or more valve functions. For this purpose, the handling by the user of just one operating element is sufficient. By axially advancing the operating element into its forward end position, the user is able to activate the first valve function, for example open up or shut off a valve outlet, and by turning the same operating element, the user is able to activate the second valve function, for example setting in a variable, in particular stepless, manner the quantity and/or the mixing ratio for a fluid delivered by the valve.
Advantageously, the operating element has two self-retaining positions situated at different axial levels, firstly the initial position and secondly the rearward end position, which is axially retracted in relation thereto. In the initial position, the element can be aligned advantageously, for example in an optical sense or for reasons of design, with a surrounding surface, for example a sanitary fitting or some other fixture in which the valve actuation device is installed. In the rearward end position, axially retracted in comparison therewith, the element can then be conveniently gripped by the user in order, by way of turning, to activate the second valve function. From the self-retaining initial position, the operating element can firstly be brought into the axially advanced forward end position by the user by pushing it axially forwards, from which end position it can then pass into the rearward end position under the action of the elastic biasing element. This functional principle is similar to that of conventional, lowerable baking oven rotary knobs with the difference that, there, the axial pushing-forwards of the operating knob does not trigger an operating function but only serves for the disengagement from the self-retaining initial position, whereas, in the present case, the first valve function is activated by the axial advancement of the operating element into the forward end position.
The locking slide body ensures disengageable self-retaining of the operating element in the initial position. Advancing the operating element into the forward end position allows the locking to be released, and the rotary sliding link mechanism allows the locking slide body to be turned in relation to the operating element such that the axial sliding link of the locking slide body then enables axial retraction of the operating element into the rearward end position.
By pushing axially forwards again, the user can push the operating element forwards into the forward end position from the self-retaining rearward end position and again activate the first valve function. Moreover, the rotary sliding link mechanism can at the same time again turn the locking slide body in relation to the operating element, as a result of which the axial sliding link passes out of engagement with the operating element and instead the locking device comes into engagement with the operating element, with the result that the operating element subsequently passes into the self-retaining initial position, defined by the locking device, under the action of the elastic biasing element again when the user releases the operating element.
Overall, the valve actuation device according to the invention thus results in a high level of operating convenience for the user, and the valve actuation device is able to be realized with relatively little production effort and/or few components.
In one refinement of the invention, the locking slide body is configured as a locking slide sleeve having a sleeve lateral surface, on which the locking device and the axial sliding link are formed, with which at least one corresponding locking/sliding link element of the operating element cooperates. This constitutes a realization of the locking slide body that is advantageous in terms of function and in terms of production technology. In one advantageous embodiment, the locking slide body is produced as an integral component.
In corresponding configurations of the invention, the locking device is formed by a face end region of at least one axial web projecting radially on the sleeve lateral surface, preferably by a face end region of multiple axial webs spaced apart from one another in the sleeve circumferential direction, and/or the axial sliding link is formed by at least one axial recess in the sleeve lateral surface, preferably by multiple recesses spaced apart from one another in the sleeve circumferential direction. The respective recess may be groove, or a slot which radially penetrates the sleeve lateral surface. The arrangement of in each case multiple axial webs and/or axial recesses on the circumference of the sleeve shell can promote stability and guidance behaviour for the cooperation of the locking slide sleeve with the operating element.
In one refinement of the invention, the locking slide body is in the form of a locking slide sleeve which has, on an end face, a bevel profile as a locking body-side part of the rotary sliding link mechanism, wherein a counterface profile on the operating element, as an operating element-side part of the rotary sliding link mechanism, cooperates with the bevel profile. This constitutes a realization of the rotary sliding link mechanism that is advantageous in terms of construction.
In one refinement of the invention, the locking slide body is in the form of a locking slide sleeve and the rotation transmission body is in the form of a rotation transmission sleeve, these being arranged co-axially with respect to one another. This measure has advantages in terms of construction and function. It is thus possible, according to requirement, for the rotation transmission sleeve to be used as a coaxial guide for the locking slide sleeve, which is movable in relation to the rotation transmission sleeve.
In one refinement of the invention, the valve actuation device has, between the locking slide body and the rotation transmission body, an anti-twist arrangement which enables turning of the locking slide body in relation to the rotation transmission body only in a specific position of the operating element, namely only when the axial distance of the operating element from its forward end position, that is to say its maximum position of axial advancement, falls below a pre-determinable enabling distance. The enabling distance is expediently selected to be less than the axial distance between the initial position and the forward end position of the operating element, and specifically, in corresponding embodiments, the enabling distance is selected to be so small that the locking slide body is released for turning in relation to the rotation transmission body, and thus also in relation to the operating element, which is coupled to the rotation transmission body in a rotationally conjoint manner, only if the first valve function has been activated beforehand by way of the axial advancement of the operating element.
In one configuration of the invention which is advantageous in terms of construction, the anti-twist arrangement comprises at least one blocking web, which protrudes radially on the rotation transmission body and extends in the axial direction, and at least one blocking lug, which cooperates therewith and protrudes radially on the locking slide body. In corresponding realizations, the blocking web protrudes radially inwardly on the rotation transmission body and the blocking lug protrudes radially outwardly on the locking slide body, or alternatively the blocking web protrudes radially outwardly on the rotation transmission body and the blocking lug protrudes radially inwardly on the locking slide body.
The sanitary valve according to the invention comprises a valve cartridge having a rotary actuation member for effecting a quantity regulation or mixing function and having an axial actuation member for effecting a shut-off function. Additionally, the valve is equipped with the valve actuation device according to the invention which is attached to the valve cartridge, so that the sanitary valve can be used in a convenient manner by the user. The sanitary valve is in particular suitable for installation into a sanitary fitting or some other sanitary item such that the operating element is, in its initial position, aligned with a surface, surrounding the operating element, of the sanitary fitting or of the sanitary item or with some other surrounding installation surface or installation wall. In this position, the operating element can be pushed axially forwards by the user. After reaching its axially retracted rearward end position, the element correspondingly projects in relation to the surrounding surface and can be gripped by the user for the purpose of carrying out the rotary actuation. Subsequently, the element can be pushed axially forwards again and brought back into its initial position.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions of the illustrative embodiment best exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.